Sometimes In My Daydreams
by TruthFreedomBeautyLove
Summary: Rose loves her niece deeply, but sometimes in her daydreams.... Rose/Em sweetness, with a little Nessie


Hey there! Wow, my second already. Love, love, love Rose/Em big time. So here's a sweet little number that came to me.

Oooo (scary), thank you so so much to all those who read/reviewed/favourited _Not Without You_. It's so good to find other Rose/Em supporters out there, and your words are just so kind. This one's for you!

xox

Renesmee's soft tiny hand touches the base of her Aunt's neck. An image of herself with a perfectly rounded stomach flashes through Rosalie's mind and she shakes her head slowly, sadly at the baby in her arms, her sweet, adorable, thoughtful, beautiful niece who would never have a little baby cousin. Renesmee looks confused, and her Aunt only cuddles her closer as an answer. Nessie fights sleep, but she knows she can't fool Aunt Rose.

"Sleep, princess," she coos. Renesmee gives in, and the bittersweet images transform and Rosalie nods, kissing her warm forehead, placing her in Emmett's arms.

"Somebody wants her Uncle to take her to her grandma," she smiles softly and Emmett wonders what's up because he doesn't have to be Jasper to feel the sudden whistful vibe overtaking his soulmate. He nods, kisses her sweetly and promises with a look in his eyes that he won't be long.

She watches him oh-so-carefully carry the almost sleeping beauty out of their room, hears his cute voice wishing her sweet dreams. She cuddles into a pillow, and wonders which is best; defunt tear ducts, or the human ability to let it all go. Maybe the former; salt water welling in your eyes makes one feel vulnerable, broken, exposed. Maybe the latter; crying is an honest release, she remembers, no matter how much it hurts.

She shakes her head into big, fluffy pillow. Though it aches to think of an ocean of unshed tears, think she cannot help but. As if conjured by the stabbing thoughts, a voice of comfort whispers lovingly into her ear, soft lips kissing her temple.

"Our crazy intelligent niece wondered if you might need these. I'm inclined to agree," her husband replaces that pillow with his arms, pulling Rosalie close to his chest so her back rests against it. She sighs intensely, her voice dropping to a barely aubible tone, even for a vampire.

"Sometimes I pretend she's ours," she confesses, feeling ashamed as she does yet slightly better already for confiding in her love. "How horrible I must be. I love our niece, to the ends of the earth. I'd do anything for her. And yet sometimes, sometimes I pretend she's ours. I'm horrible, Emmett. Horribly selfish. And here you are, comforting me. "

"Shhhh, babe, no. We all know how much you love her, we all love her too. You're amazing with her, and you protect her because you love her so much, it's the complete opposite of horribly selfish. "

"I love her as Renesmee Cullen!" Rosalie defends quickly.

"Babe, we know, I know."

"I love her as a niece. I'd love her the same whether or not we had our own. "

"Shhh, preaching to the choir."

"It's just that sometimes...sometimes in my daydreams, her name is Emmelie Cullen. I'm horribly, horribly selfish, Emmett."

At that, Emmett pulls them both up into a sitting position, cupping Rosalie's face in his hands, staring into her eyes.

"Rosalie Lillian Hale Cullen McCarty," he smiles romantically at her extra long name he sometimes whispers, "you're fiesty, I'll give you that. And stubborn and opinionated and headstrong...sometimes to a fault but everything you say or do, however misplaced, comes back to this," he places a hand over her heart, "so none of this 'Oh Emmett, I'm so horribly selfish' crap, okay? I love you, we all love you, and you love Nessie as a niece, I get that, but there's one thing you're forgetting here," he strokes her hair as she rests her head upon his shoulder.

"That you are my completely perfect monkey man?"

Emmett chuckles, but his demenour changes into serious, his voice barely-a-whisper now, almost to the verge of cracking.

"Sometimes I pretend she's ours, too."


End file.
